Yacht
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Olivier is looking for Jan and when he can't find him he gets worried. Though finding him alone on his yacht is always a good thing...[OxJ] [English, OliverEnrique]


I hate you plot bunnies .

Disclaimer: The rabbits made me do it!

-=Yacht=-

It had been the sixth time he tried calling and still the cell phone rang four times before the voice mail clicked on.

_''You've reached Jan, I'm too busy with the ladies to take you're call....''_

''**_Tabarnak_** Jan will you pick up you're phone. I know you're there!''

Olivier bit his tongue afterwards for swearing in French but he couldn't help control the outburst he was beginning to get worried about his friend.

Though it was still early in the morning, fading close to the afternoon his Italian friend would surely be awake, or the noise from his portable phone would have woke him.

His footsteps padded along the waxed wooden floors quietly though the pace constant in his worry. The green haired boy tried to reassure himself with comforting thoughts and anything to smother the welling inside his heart of panic.

Nothing seemed to work so he tried dialling the home residence number, taking in deep breaths with every ring till finally an answer came.

The ocean was beautiful, the depths of the great blue sea such an intriguing mystery. The waves and water crashed against the sides of the enormous boat that rocked back and forth on the surface in the middle of nowhere.

There hadn't been a noise in so long, even the seagulls with their annoying squawking hadn't come out so far from the shorelines. If they did it was to parish and the captain had been glad he hadn't seen any whatsoever, suicidal birds weren't the best things to observe when he was feeling so depressed.

Though as he moped, sprawled out in a chair, on the deck stripped down to nothing but his shorts as the sun began to tan his torso, a sudden loud noise was heard at a distance.

He shrugged it off though, thinking it was nothing but another speed cruiser out for a ride but when the water became rougher and the noises louder at an alarming rate he sat up from the chair.

He stood up, the bright light from the sky blinding him from seeing anything afar but the noise was persistent and a black dot in sky was forming.

It seemed to be approaching his boat so he stood, hand on his forehead as his blue eyes squinted, blinking the dark colour into focus. It's height became lower and much closer till he could finally make out the propellers from a helicopter as the ebony aircraft hovered just above him.

He waited, drawing in deep breaths as the air pressure tossed his blonde locks around the winds pressing down hard on him till the door in the sky slid open and a ladder was dropped.

No, he mused, barely looking up the figure stepping down the wooden bars between the strong cables, how did father find me?

The helicopter dropped lower and he shut his eyes, arms around his head, till the footsteps against the deck alerted him of another presence and the loud copter began to fly away.

''Do you know how much it cost me to track you down _Jan_!''

Jan blinked, the voice sounding so familiar as he unshielded his head, an annoyed look playing upon his features.

''Olivier! How did you....?''

''I tracked you're cell phone mon ami and I made them bring me out to you.''

''From Paris?''

The French boy nodded, smiling brightly as he giggled sheepishly then looked back at his ride out of sight.

''We always talk on Monday's or have you forgotten?'' Olivier sounded a bit saddened, finishing his question in a lower tone.

''I'm so sorry Oli....I was having a bad day and took the yacht out as far away from everyone without thinking.'' The Italian sighed, his bare feet walking along the yacht's polished surface.

''I'm here now....do you need someone to listen?''

When the blue eyes looked over at him, offering his services as a friend, Jan nodded, motioning for him to follow him inside.

He had made Olivier a drink, handing it over before he excused himself to grab a shirt, coming back to find the boy patting the cushions on the couch beside him.

Jan had taken the seat except he laid down, like talking to a doctor his head resting upon the green-haired boy's lap.

''I got dumped...._again_!''

Olivier wanted to laugh but deemed it to be a rude gesture and instead looked down at him sympathetically.

''This normally doesn't bother me. But in front of all of those people last night at the banquet....I feel exposed.''

''Mon pauvre cher.'' His delicate hands gently played with a few strands of blonde hair, relishing in it's softness. ''It felt like being naked in front of a crowd n'es-ce pas?''

''I just....wanted to hide so today....I came out here. I'm sorry I forgot to call you....I was being a jerk not answering my phone. I thought it would be....her....'' He shifted onto his side, facing the rest of the interior as his fingers traced over the velour material of the couch.

He still felt exposed and Olivier was his best friend. Every break up he'd known about, every incident had been shared amid them. They knew each other as well as any friends ever could.

''Well it wasn't her, it was someone with a bit more of a fashion sense then you're scandalous taste.'' His fingers we're still tangled in the mass of blonde, brushing against his ear gently as he laughed quietly.

Jan had smirked, returning to his former position as he looked up at the younger more refined French lad. ''It wouldn't hurt for you to spice up you're look. Get some heads turning.''

A vibrant pink blush tainted Olivier's cheeks as he shifted uneasily. ''I turned your head just now didn't I?'' He'd asked in full innocence with an audacious risk lacing his words.

Jan had started laughing, his hands laying over his stomach to suppress his outburst, Olivier had been content to see that even if the laughter was directed at him had made the dumped boy happy.

''You are right though.''

The mood had been lightened and Jan's melancholic feelings dispersing, the feeling of rejection stirring inside no longer lingering behind. He sat up, his posture now proper and not like his mellow self as he looked down at his hands, drumming against his thigh.

''Are you alright?'' Olivier had been taken back by the sudden abrupt movement when it looked like Jan was returning to his former mellow and relaxed self.

''I am it's just....seeing as we do talk about everything and I had been thinking this last night....I think.''

''It might hurt you.'' Came the tease from beside him as he glared playfully. ''Seriously, I think I'm done with girls.''

There had been an uncomfortable silence filling the room, a few glances exchanged and contemplation unfolding.

''Its about time!''

Surprised, he looked up at the sly smirk spreading across the pale rosy pair of lips brightened by the mauve eyes, hiding a hint of attraction behind them.

''What....?''

''Nothing....I mean....I knew you would....'' Olivier had leaned in closely to Jan, the tips of his fingers ghostly running a light trail up the darker ones.

''You did?''

''Oui....''

When the soft kiss had been placed against his cheek, flushed red with embarrassment he began to feel nervously shy returning, unusually hesitant the favour upon the waiting lips.

Outside he hadn't even heard his discarded cell phone humming it's ringing tune for he had no reason to return outside when his interest was held inside.

-=Owari=-

This screams out of characterness but I'm not going to complain for a first attempt with them and the fact that I haven't seen Jan since a long while ago in season 1.

Mon pauvre cher: My poor dear. Tabarnak is a common swear without a real translation.

For once I'm thankful I'm french!

-gives the bunny a carrot and pushes it away- DON'T COME BACK YA HEAR?!?


End file.
